Episode 102
Handlung kurz Ruffy hat von den verrückten Kakteen gegessen und ist gerade nicht ansprechbar. Chopper ist so übermüdet, dass er auch nicht weiterlaufen kann. Die anderen wollen nicht warten, und gehen schon mal weiter. Zorro bleibt zurück um sich um sie zu kümmern. Als Ruffy wieder zu sich kommt und Chopper sich erholt hat, machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Dabei versinken sie im Sand und landen in einer unterirdischen Ruine mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen. Handlung lang Zorro läuft mit Chopper, der den bewusstlosen Ruffy auf den Schultern trägt, durch die Wüste. Dann wacht der Käpt'n auf. Er fragt, wo die anderen sind. Zorro weiss es nicht. Ruffy fragt, ob sie sich verlaufen haben, was Zorro bestätigt. Chopper und Zorro schreien ihn an, wer er denkt, ist daran Schuld. Einige Zeit früher: Ruffy hat wieder Mal von den Kakteen erwischt. Nami fragt nach Chopper, doch der ist völlig hinüber von der Hitze. Dann schlägt sie vor, dass Zorro sich um die beiden kümmert, weil er noch Schulden bei Nami hat. Die anderen laufen schon mal weiter. Zorro läuft zu Ruffy, fragt Chopper, ob er etwas dagegen hat und beobachtet Ruffys Herumgerenne. Der hält Zorro plötzlich für Sir Crocodile und beginnt gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Zorro muss sich wehren und eine Prügelei beginnt. Sie wirbeln eine Menge Sand auf und begraben den bewusstlosen Chopper darunter. Ein Schlag von jeder Seite, der den Gegenüber K.O. schlägt und auch Ruffy und Zorro stecken im Sand. Chopper wacht auf. Er entdeckt Zorro und Ruffy in derselben Position, als würden sie sich schlagen. Chopper weckt Zorro auf. Sie lassen Ruffy noch schlafen. Dann wollen sie den Fussspuren folgen, die aber leider verschwunden sind, wegen des Windes. Gegenwart: Ruffy schlägt Chopper vor, mit der Nase die Richtung zu finden. Doch der riecht nichts. Zorro schlägt vor, mit dem Wind zu laufen und sie machen sich in diese Richtung auf. Chopper fragt Zorro, ob das Piratenleben so ist, dass man über verschneite Berge und Wüsten läuft. Zorro glaubt, sie sind eine Ausnahme. Chopper bedauert, auf dem falschen Schiff gelandet zu sein. Dann fragt er, wie es kam, dass Zorro Ruffys Bande beigetreten ist. Für ihn sieht es so aus, als sei jeder ein einsamer Wolf. Zorro erklärt, das mag schon sein, aber das ist das Gute daran. Jeder kann so sein, wie er ist. Das ist vielleicht auch der Grund, warum sie bei Ruffy bleiben. Jeder kann seine eigenen Ziele verfolgen, auch wenn sie nicht mit denen von ihrem Käpt'n übereinstimmen. Manchmal sieht es so aus, als würden sie nicht zusammenarbeiten. Aber gut zusammenarbeiten bedeutet für jeden etwas anderes. In ihrer Piratenbande gibt jeder alles und tut, was er kann und kann dann sagen, er hat sein bestes getan. Jetzt ist Chopper an der Reihe, sein bestes zu geben. Zorro findet, solange sie diese Einstellung haben, ist es okay, wenn jeder ein einsamer Wolf bleibt. Auch wenn sie Freunde sind. Chopper fragt, ob es das war, was Lysop meinte, als er sagte, dass er tun muss was er kann. Zorro lacht und antwortet, ja, aber aus Lysops Mund klingt es wie ein Witz. Ruffy, der hinterhergetorkelt ist, entdeckt einen Felsen mit Schatten. Er katapultiert sich mit den beiden dahin und landet eine Bruchlandung. Natürlich leiden Zorro und Chopper darunter. Chopper liegt weiter vorne und ist bewusstlos. Ruffy will ihn holen, dann fällt Zorro plötzlich durch den Sand. Er meint, das ist jetzt nicht seine Schuld. Zorro antwortet, das hat er auch nicht gesagt. Dann untersucht er die Höhle. Da sind lauter Schriftzeichen. Ruffy steht neben ihm. Zorro regt sich auf, weil er Chopper alleine gelassen hat. Ruffy erklärt, der wird auch gleich hier landen. Und schon fällt der Elch von der Decke. Er ist wieder wach. Nami, Vivi, Lysop und Sanji ruhen sich in einer Ruine aus. Vivi macht sich grosse Sorgen um Ruffy. Nami beruhigt sie und fragt, wie lange sie noch bis Yuba brauchen. Vivi antwortet, sie werden etwa heute Abend hier sein. Dann reden sie über Ruinen und die früheren Einwohner von Alabasta. Vivi fragt sich, was ein Staat wirklich ist. Das Volk lebt weiter egal von wem es regiert wird. Dann spricht sie darüber, für welche Dinge sie sich einsetzen will. Lysop will plötzlich weitergehen. Die anderen sind erstaunt. Lysop meint, jetzt zeigt er mal, was ein richtiger Kerl ist. Er geht nicht so einfach in die Knie. Sanji schlägt ihm in die Kniekehlen und Lysop geht in die Knie. Sie beginnen zu streiten. Dann reisen die vier weiter. Zorro und Chopper rätseln, was die Zeichen im unterirdischen Gebäude bedeuten und warum hier so ein Gebäude steht. Ruffy interessiert sich nicht dafür, er geniesst die angenehme Kühle. Weil Zorro und Chopper nicht weit mit ihrem raten kommen, wollen sie wieder verschwinden. Ruffy will nicht, wird aber nach einem Schlag auf den Kopf wieder vernünftig. Er streckt seinen Arm aus, trifft aber leider neben das Loch, durch das Zorro gefallen ist und wird unter Steinen begraben. Beim zweiten Mal trifft er und hält sich draussen fest. Dann rutscht er ab und holt noch mehr Gestein herunter. Es reicht ihm langsam. Nun setzt Ruffy die Gum-Gum-Kalaschnikov ein, macht das Loch grösser und zerstört aus Versehen auch noch den Felsen darüber. Zorro ist verärgert. Wie sollen sie sich jetzt irgendwo festhalten, wenn der Felsen zerstört ist. Ruffy beruhigt ihn, er hat eine Idee. Er wickelt einen Arm um eine Säule und befiehlt Zorro und Chopper, sich an ihm festzuhalten. Zorro ahnt schon, was kommt, doch es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Dann schleudert Ruffy sie alle aus der Höhle. Die Landung ist selbstverständlich schädlich für Zorro und Chopper. Nur Ruffy lacht und freut sich, dass sie es geschafft haben. Zorro und Chopper denken, sie sind definitiv auf dem falschen Schiff gelandet. Lysop ist am Ende. Vivi macht sich noch immer Sorgen und Nami beruhigt sie. Vivi bewundert sie. Nami hat so grosses Vertrauen in ihre Freunde. Nami weiss nicht, warum. Vivi antwortet, das ist gar nicht so leicht. Nami erzählt, das liegt vielleicht daran, dass jeder das, was er tun kann, so gut wie möglich macht. Sie erinnert sich, wie Ruffy mal zu Arlong sagte, dass er ohne seine Freunde nicht überleben kann. Nami glaubt, dank ihrer Freundschaft funktioniert ihre Bande so gut. Jeder Mensch hat seine Grenzen und vieles kann man alleine gar nicht schaffen, weil andere es besser können. Deshalb braucht man Freunde. Aber man kann sich gegenseitig nur helfen, wenn jeder so gut wie möglich das tut, was er kann. Dann fügt sie hinzu, sie erzählt Blödsinn. Aber Vivi findet das nicht. Nach diesem Prinzip des Vertrauens könnte auch ein Staat funktionieren. Ruffy, Zorro und Chopper laufen ziellos umher. Dann dreht plötzlich der Wind und Chopper riecht Namis Parfüm. Sie machen sich auf in Richtung Sonnenuntergang. Dann endlich haben sie sich wiedergefunden und Ruffy winkt von einer Düne zu ihnen herunter. Vivi denkt, seit sie mit ihnen zusammen ist, erlebt sie so viel Schönes. Vielleicht ist diese Bande die Antwort auf all ihre Fragen. Rahel 11:50, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Angewendete Attacken *- Kämpfe *- vorherige Episode o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o nächste Episode